The Twelve Days of Doctor Who
by Emachinescat
Summary: The Twelve Days of Christmas, Doctor Who style.  Let's see what the average companion of any Doctor might get for Christmas this year.  A hint of cleverness melded with much silliness. Must be read, or sung, with tongue in cheek and fez on head. Allons-y!


The Twelve Days of Doctor Who by Emachinescat

A Doctor Who Fan-Fiction

SUMMARY: The Twelve Days of Christmas, Doctor Who style. Let's see what the average companion of any Doctor might get for Christmas this year. A hint of cleverness fused with much silliness. Must be read with tongue in cheek and fez on head. Allons-y!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: First off, I spelled Pompeii right on the first go – FANTASTIC! Second, I couldn't figure out a place to mention fezzes so I put them in the summary. Fourth, no, wait, THIRD – this is my first Doctor Who fan-fic. Fourth (the REAL fourth), it's not really a fan-fic at all… more of a song-fic/parody of galactic proportions… or not. You'll have to decide for yourself. :) Without further ado (or with much ado about nothing, haven't quite decided yet), I give you The Twelve Days of Doctor Who… enjoy and PLEASE review! A virtual TARDIS ride with the Doctor of your choice and a box of imaginary Jammie Dodgers (YUM!) to anyone who reviews! XP**

* * *

><p><strong>The Twelve Days of Doctor Who<strong>

On the first day of Christmas, the Doctor gave to me  
>A life that I never could dream<p>

On the second day of Christmas, the Doctor gave to me  
>Two days in Pompeii<br>And a life that I never could dream

On the third day of Christmas, the Doctor gave to me  
>Three singing Ood<br>Two days in Pompeii  
>And a life that I never could dream<p>

On the fourth day of Christmas, the Doctor gave to me  
>Four Weeping Angels<br>Three singing Ood  
>Two days in Pompeii<br>And a life that I never could dream

On the fifth day of Christmas, the Doctor gave to me  
>FIVE SATURN RINGS<br>Four Weeping Angels  
>Three singing Ood<br>Two days in Pompeii  
>And a life that I never could dream<p>

On the sixth day of Christmas, the Doctor gave to me  
>Six gas mask zombies<br>FIVE SATURN RINGS  
>Four Weeping Angels<br>Three singing Ood  
>Two days in Pompeii<br>And a life that I never could dream

On the seventh day of Christmas, the Doctor gave to me  
>Seven lines with Shakespeare<br>Six gas mask zombies  
>FIVE SATURN RINGS<br>Four Weeping Angels  
>Three singing Ood<br>Two days in Pompeii  
>And a life that I never could dream<p>

On the eighth day of Christmas, the Doctor gave to me  
>Eight great escapes<br>Seven lines with Shakespeare  
>Six gas mask zombies<br>FIVE SATURN RINGS  
>Four Weeping Angels<br>Three singing Ood  
>Two days in Pompeii<br>And a life that I never could dream

On the ninth day of Christmas, the Doctor gave to me  
>Nine "allons-y"s<br>Eight great escapes  
>Seven lines with Shakespeare<br>Six gas mask zombies  
>FIVE SATURN RINGS<br>Four Weeping Angels  
>Three singing Ood<br>Two days in Pompeii  
>And a life that I never could dream<p>

On the tenth day of Christmas, the Doctor gave to me  
>Ten defeated Daleks<br>Nine "allons-y"s  
>Eight great escapes<br>Seven lines with Shakespeare  
>Six gas mask zombies<br>FIVE SATURN RINGS  
>Four Weeping Angels<br>Three singing Ood  
>Two days in Pompeii<br>And a life that I never could dream

On the eleventh day of Christmas, the Doctor gave to me  
>Eleven bright red bowties<br>Ten defeated Daleks  
>Nine <em>"<em>allons-y"s  
>Eight great escapes<br>Seven lines with Shakespeare  
>Six gas mask zombies<br>FIVE SATURN RINGS  
>Four Weeping Angels<br>Three singing Ood  
>Two days in Pompeii<br>And a life that I never could dream

On the twelfth day of Christmas, the Doctor gave to me  
>Twelve fantastic journeys<br>Eleven bright red bowties  
>Ten defeated Daleks<br>Nine "allons-y"s  
>Eight great escapes<br>Seven lines with Shakespeare  
>Six gas mask zombies<br>FIVE SATURN RINGS  
>Four Weeping Angels<br>Three singing Ood  
>Two days in Pompeii<br>AND A LIFE THAT I NEVER COULD DREAM!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Here's hoping you enjoyed… and hopefully I'll venture further into the fan-fic realm of Doctor Who soon… Please review!**

**~Emachinescat ^..^**


End file.
